Rosardan
The Principality of Rosardan fell into a crisis after the sudden death of the internationally recognized and esteemed Reigning Prince Devereaux III end of 307 AP. Since May 308, Rosardan's fate is detemined by the High Commission In Rosardan (HCIR) sent jointly from Cruisana and Feniz. Administration Government For the time being, the duties of Head of State and Prime Minister are executed by the HCIR President and High Commissioner, respectively. In normal times, the constitution provides for the following: Executive Power The Prince and Council of Ministers constitute the executive branch of the government. The Prince is the head of State. The prime minister is the chairman of the Council of Ministers. Ministers of the government are appointed by the Prince to head the several ministries. One minister may hold more than one portfolio, as in the case of the government of 299 A.P., in which J.P. Benjamin holds the porfolios of both Prime Minister and Minister of Foreign Affairs. Ministers may not be members of Parliament, but have the privilege of taking seats in the houses of parliament and joining in debate on matters affecting their respective ministries. The main ministries are: * Office of the Prime Minister * MINISTRY OF FOREIGN AFFAIRS * MINISTRY OF DEFENCE * MINISTRY OF THE ADMIRALTY * MINISTRY OF FINANCE * MINISTRY OF INFORMATION The main authorities below the ministry level are: * Rosardan Tourism Council * Rosardan Tourism Board * DUNROS MINT * Reserve Bank of Rosardan * Rosardannach Defence Force Legislative Power The principle legislative body is Parliament, consisting of the General Assembly and the Council of Elders. Seats in the General Assembly are allocated among the provinces, with the number of Assemblymen to number no more than 1 for every 15,000 citizens. At present there are 97 member of the Assembly: 28 for Rosartuath; 36 for Tirros; and 33 for Anardeas. Assemblymen are elected every five years, or sooner if an Assembly is dissolved by Decree of the Prince. The Council of Elders is composed of 15 members. Three members are elected by each of the three Provincial Executive Councils, and six members are appointed by the Prince. Members of the Council of Elders are elected or appointed for life. Bills may be introduced in either the General Assembly or the Council of Elders. Upon passage by both bodies, bills are submitted to the Price for approval. With the approval of the Prince, the bill becomes an Act. Legislation may also be passed by the Council of Ministers. Such legislation, upon approval by the Prince, becomes a Decree. A Decree has the same force as an Act, but may not impose penal sanctions or taxes unless authorised by an Act. Administrative Divisions The major subdivisions are the three provinces, Rosartuath, Tirros, and Anardeas. Each is governed by an executive council elected by the citizenry, and (except in Anardeas) a governor appointed by the Prince. Under the terms of the Treaty of Salisbaile of 66 AP by which the territory of Arnardeas became a province of Rosardan, the governor of Arnardeas is the traditional leader (Glicflath) of the Anardean people. Political Parties The only organisation ever called a party is the * National Socialist Workers Party of Rosardan (NSWPR) History The history of Rosardan has not yet been fully documented. Only a few dates can be looked upon as certain. Main article: History of Rosardan Geography Rosardan is situated on the southwestern coast of Eras, on the southern Futuronian Ocean. To the north, it borders on FUROK, to the east, on Armatirion and to the southeast, on the Armatirian territory of Sylvian. Neighbours across the sea are Phenixia (only about 500 kms away), Aethelnia (800 kms), Solelhada (1,200 kms), and Akitania Berria (400 kms). More maps... Place to visit * Princess Sarah Chapel in the Dunros Cathedral, where the Hereditary Prince and Lady Joleen got married * Abhainros Falls, a really scenic place * The Rosartuath River Bifurcation, a hydrological particularity where one stream divides itself to become two, the northern one becoming the border between Rosardan and Kansinia and the southern one, flowing through Dunros, forming the border between Rosartuath and Tirros. Demographics The population of Rosardan is approaching 15 million. There is a minority of Sylvians in Anardeas. National Symbols Main article: Flags of Rosardan The coat-of-arms of Rosardan is in red a white saltire bordered twice red and yellow, in the centre a red rose, resting on a green mountain, supported by a violet phenix armed golden on the right and a white unicorn armed golden on the left, above a silver helmet with red and white covers heightened by a golden lion standing square facing front-wise, a sword (?) in his right paw. Rosardan Vexillological Association The Rosardan Vexillological Association (RVA) was formed in 299. The flag for the Association: On a white field the flag is charged with a red triangle with its base at the hoist. The triangle contains two yellow stripes near and parallel to its upper and lower edges, reminiscent of the personal flag of the Prince. In the white field the rose from the national flag is repeated three times, to represent the three provinces. The roses are arranged in a triangular form, two on a vertical plain above and below the point of the red triangle, and the third centred on the vertical plain towards the fly edge of the flag. Economy Transportation and Communications Shipping: Rosardan has one main deep-water port, Baileport near Dunros. Rail traffic :''' The Rosardannach Railroads is being transformed from a state enterprise into a corporation. Image:RosardanRailroads old.jpg|Traditional brass plate on a classically green-coloured railway coach Image:RosardanRailRoads new.gif|Logo of the new RosardanRailRoads Co. By concession from the HCIR, RosardanRailRoads Co. has restored some of the legacy relations, such as the West Eras Coast Express and a relation now called Capital Explorer. They make the journey from the very south of Eras to the north in four or three days, respectively. Still under steam traction, they will soon become tourist attractions (buzz word "rail cruise") rather than serious railways. See the current timetable of RosardanRailRoads Furthermore, it is planned to connect Rosardan to the Occidental Express, a high-speed railway currently operating in north-western Eras only. '''Air traffic :''' The state airline is Air Rosardan. Air Rosardan is an Associated Partner of the Fenizic Syndicate of Air Services (SAS). Image:Air Rosardan cap badge.gif|Cap badge for flying personnel of Air Rosardan Since December 1st, 308 AP, Air Rosardan operates the international routes to Feniz and Cruisana under a concession granted by the HCIR. More routes are under assessment. See the flight plan of Air Rosardan '''Telephone system: The international phone code for Rosardan is 171. Natural Resources Rosardan has rich silver mines. Currency Vexillinet link: Monetary system Rosardan coins and banknotes: image:Rosardan Crown.gif|Princess Sarah Commemorative Crown image:Rosardan banknote obverse.jpg|Two crown banknote (obverse) image:Rosardan banknote reverse.jpg|Two crown banknote (reverse) Culture Languages The official language is Ingallish, but the majority of the people speak a Deassic language related to Vernish. Religion The main religion is Cruisianism. See also * National website * Website of the High Commission In Rosardan * Reigning Princes of Rosardan - Genealogy ! Category:Nations Category:Vexilli.Net